sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Leaders of the Forum
'''Leaders of the Forum '''are individuals who led the forum, having profound influences on the direction of the forum. There have been two central administrative positions in the Community's history: Main Admin and Director in Chief. The MA position gave the incumbent full authority and power over the Community, whereas the Director in Chief is designed with a far stronger democratic approach. There have been three central leaders since 2009. terminoob, August 15, 2009 to June 20, 2010 In 2009, the TV.com SpongeBob boards were attacked and being as the TV.com moderators showed signs of dictatorship and power abuse, terminoob made the decision to break away from the TV.com SpongeBob forums, which were incredibly popular at the time. He crafted The SpongeBob Community on free host provider Fourmotion and reportedly constructed the site over the course of two weeks before finally unveiling shortly before September began. The website received few amounts of activity at launch, but consistently drew back the same group of people. However, terminoob left position a mere two months after launch, and thus shifted the main administrative power to that70sguy92 and Clapmaster . However, Clappy disappeared at this time, so 70s took on the MA position solely. terminoob later returned in January and resumed as a main admin. However, misundertstandings between 70s and terminoob began to bring up new questions. terminoob stated he felt out of the loop, and blatantly said he'd thought he would have power returned to him when he came back. To the public, it appeared there were two Main Admins, but terminoob pointed out that 70s was running the show. In June 2010, tensions reached a head and terminoob submitted his resignation on June 20, 2010 after tvguy was made an admin temporarily. He has since returned and is currently serving on the moderating team as the Senior Moderator. that70sguy92, November 9, 2009 to November 23, 2011 When 70s began his reign as Main Admin on November 9, 2009, the Community was in a horrible position. Over time, he was able to get the site in a better position, and by mid-2010, the site was more active than it had ever been. He worked on several graphical improvements, made several pushes to the spin offs culture, and passed several ideas from tvguy that fundamentally altered the site. His first design schemes are what set SBC up for success in design in future years. Under his leadership, he piloted the site through severl crises (Pokemon Spam Attack, Summer Hack Attack, July 21 Crisis) and successfully maneuvered the site past rivals in terms of activity. However, in the second half of 2011, his activity took a decline as he showed less and less interest in the site. Eventually, in late-November, he was removed from position by tvguy. Later, his admin powers were restored but he has since resigned and now resides on the Board. He was demoted from the Board due to inactivity and is now a Good Noodle. tvguy347, November 23, 2011 to Present tvguy is credited with inspiring 70s to save the forums. From the start, he was deeply involved with the site and has contribued several fundamentally altering ideas that have since become a huge part of the site. Despite his unusual administrative style, where he is often at times very blunt, straightforward, and micromanaging, he worked SBC's activity single-handedly, recruiting dozens of users that became regular users. He also created the v5 Dolphin release, which completely revolutionized SBC's design. He once again revolutionized SBC in 2011 by launching the v7 release. Despite the fact that it plunged the site into an activity recession, it gained SBC experience and maturity. After the main admin position was destroyed, tvguy serverd as the site's interim leader and he once again regained SBC's activity after orchestrating the once-again-revolutionary move to IPB with the release of Orca 8.0. tvguy later introduced a new staff system, where he took on the position of Director in Chief. He also masterminded the SpongeBob Universe ecosystem and is responsible for many of the connections to other sites outside of SBC. He is responsible for the creation/co-creation of: Octerror Fest, Spin Off Festival, Teams, v5 Dolphin, SpongeBob Universe, v8 Orca, and several other features. jjsthekid, ?? to ?? It is rumored jjsthekid will succeed tvguy as head of the forums when tvguy leaves to serve as Director in Chief of all of SpongeBob Universe. Category:User Groups